


Spring

by Mottlemoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Married Sex, Mycroft Holmes is a Sex Kitten, Sex, Spring, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth
Summary: The seasonal shift from winter into spring leaves Mycroft feeling rather frisky.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Spring

It's March, and the sun lights up the curtains a little earlier every morning. Something about waking up to daylight, rather than to darkness, always kindles a sort of inner springtime in Mycroft's blood. He opens his eyes to each new day feeling refreshed and rather playful, and his handsome husband's body seems to call to him beneath the sunlit covers. Sex often wanes between them in the winter months. It takes far too much effort to feel frisky in January, when every window in London offers a grey and miserable scene and nothing is ever achieved without coffee.

Then the spring returns, and something in Mycroft's soul seems to emerge from hibernation. By the third week of March, he's usually waking Greg for morning sex several times a week. Sometimes he wants to have Greg in his mouth, sleepy hands combing restlessly through his hair. Sometimes he wants to ride his husband slowly, feel the sunlight warm upon his back as Greg holds him at the waist and pulls him down in time, everything easy, everything perfect. Sometimes it's enough just to source a little lubricant from the bedside, then slick Greg's cock between his hands until Greg gasps between their mouths and bucks. Mycroft rarely feels too fussy over precisely what they do. He just likes to make his husband come. He likes to imagine Greg starting his day at work with a spark in his eye, fixing a coffee in the staff room of Scotland Yard while quietly remembering Mycroft's hands upon his body. No matter what else the day goes on to contain, DCI Holmes-Lestrade's first sounds were restless groans of enjoyment. Only Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade is ever permitted to hear them.

_ An excellent time of year, _ Mycroft often thinks to himself, sneaking his hand beneath the waistband of his husband's shorts. With a sleepy moan, Greg arches up into his touch. He turns his head in dazed search of Mycroft's kiss, shivering slowly as he finds it. _ Most definitely my favourite season. _

All the birds will soon be making nests.


End file.
